Wątek:Alexus242/@comment-5464680-20150924181954
Teoria mówi o tym że Marge wcale nie jest taką wspaniałą żoną którą kocha Homera nad życie, a wręcz przeciwnie to ona jest złym partnerem który żyje z Homerem w głównej mierze dlatego aby nie skoniczyć jak swoje siostry. Na początek zaczne nie od Marge ale od członków rodziny, bez analizy Marge-... . Lisa: Warto zauwarzyć jakich chłopaków wybiera sobie Lisa, pociągają ją źli chłopcy a dobrymi zazwyczaj gardzi. Co ukazuje przewijający się przez prawie cały serial wątek zakochanego Milhousa. Jak i wątku zakohanej Lisy w Nelsonie, co jest zatrze. Ale był nie tylko Milhouse i Nelson, w kinowej wersji Lisa poznała chłopaka idealnego (niepamiętam imienia) ale się dogadywali a uczucie było odwzajemnione i.... już go nie ma. Czemu ? Najwyraziniej Lisa nie mogła wytrzymać z takim typem.... Na siłę można zauwarzyć analogie między nim a... Artim Ziff, który był kandydatem idealneym, gdyby nie jego posunęcie, ale to jest za dalego idący podtekst....na teraz... Lise bardziej kręcą osoby typu Nelson z którym też była w zwiąku ale.... w odcinkach o przyszłości Lisa jest jednak z Milhousem, jest to przykład kobiety która wybrała faceta który będzie jej całkowicie podpożądkowany, jednoczeście wciąż wymagając od męża takiej postawy jaką prezentował Nelson. Jak była z Nelsonem to próbowałą zmienićgo na pożąnego (za namową Marge), jednak nic z tego nie było. Dodatkowo można jeszcze nadmienić że kiedy Milhouse poznał inną s22e20 , Lisa byłą o niego zazdrosna... niby nic, typowe friendzone, ale... Marge również wykazuje dość wysoki poziom zazrości o męża....... Bart: Po Barcie można zaboczyć to po tym jakie dziewczyny wybiera, są one dość niezruwnowarzonę... przykładowo: Gina Vendetti (za kratami), Darcy, Mary Spucked, Jenny (bardzo podobna do Marge), Nikki McKenna. Każda z tych dziewczyn była dość nietypowa lub po poprostu wredna, kilka z nich potrafiło niezile manipulować. Bart zawsze cierpiał z powodu tych wyborów. Z odcinków o przyszłości można wywnioskować że Bart całe życie będzie miał problem ze swoimi miłościami, "Lisa Wedding", Bart wspomniał o kilku rozwodach, najnowsze odcinki o przyszłości przedsawiają że Bart będzie rozwiedziony kolejny raz... z tą różnicą że z dziecimi, w odcinku (czyli wcześniej) s16e15 "Future-Drama" od Barta odchodzi kolejna dziewczyna gdy ten się jej oświadczył, w tym samym odcinku Fink powiedział Homerowi o tym że spotka miłość życia w wieku 83 lat i umrze... o ile to ta miłośćgo nieukatrupiła.... Bart jednak podobnie jak Homer zawsze potrafi poświęcić się dla teych co kocha (jak nie raz dla Lisy) a pamięta ktoś odwrotną sytuację ? Patty i Selma: Patty i Selma są wredynmi babami to powie każdy... ale zauwarzcie czemu, jak byly młode to aż tak źle nie wyglądały, jednak ze swoją złością się nie kryły. Nie jednokrotnie można było zaobserwować u siustr okropne nastawienie wobec Homera który stara się być mimo wszystko dla nich miły. Za co mogą nie nawidzić Homera ? Może dlatego że Homer nie wybrał żadnej z nich ? Nenawiść do tego że Marge się udało ? ( O tym poziniej) W tym przypadku, nie ma się co rozpisywać zapisze tylko kwestie (która tyczy się też matki Marge) nie daleko pada jabłko od jabłoni. Teraz opisze co inni sądzą o Marge: Co mówią koledzy Homera o Marge: że niezła z niej laska, że mu jej zazroszczą, jak tam było na randce.... Każdy z nich zna Marge bardzo słabo aczkolwiek każdy zapewne zauwarzył jej urodę. Koledzy Homera, jak i inni znajomi są tym zaślepieni, nie znają Marge dobrze więc ich komęntarze zawyczaj odnoszą się do wyglądu Marge i na tym budują swoją opinie, co jak co... ale wiadomo że człowieka pięknego zawsze utożsamimi z kimś miłym (chyba że celebryta albo coś w tym stylu tego się zgnoi). Co mówią przyjaciele Marge..... ........... Chwila, czy Marge ma przyjaciuł ? W odcinku (nie pamiętam który konkretnie wystąpiła tam wtedy Coll Lisa) Marge powiedziała córce że jak była mała to nie miała przyjaciuł.... W inym odcinku Homer na pytanie o to ile ma przyjciuł, Homer odpowiada "dużo...., dzieci...., pralkę...", Odcinki o przeszłości przedstawiają Marge jako dziecko samotne, TOTALNIE samotne, bez przyjaciuł czy nawet koleżanek. Ewentualnie można uznać że jej przyjaciłmi jest ewna grupa żon, ale jak one się wyrażają o Marge gdy ta znika..... ewentualnie też Arti Ziff ale on wiadomo na co leciał... Lub jeszcze ta reporterka, ale warto zauwarzuć jak się pokłuciły, podobno poszło o curkę, a może tak historyjkę o przyjazini zmyśliła a tak naprawdę musiały pracować razem z przymusu.... (O tej koleżance Marge było znacznie więcej. Z tego wynika że Marge jest całkowice aspołeczna... ale, Marge często bierze udział w różnego typu akcjach poltycznych których zawsze jest inicjatorką i zawsze potrafi przekonać do siebie ludzi... To jaka jest Marge, Marge jest nielubiana przez osoby które poznały ją bliżej, potrafi przekonywać ludzi do swoich racji..... Na zakoniczenie dodam hasło które wypowiedział Abe Simpsons z odcinka s23e09 "Holiday of Future-Pased", we wrzucanych na Homera wyzwiskach między piciem i głupotą było "ożeniłeś się z Marge"... Homer ofiara: Homer zazwyczaj przedstawiny jako ten który zawsze jest niekochającym mężem.... Ale czy napewo. Homer potrafi wyznać swoje uczucia do Marge, zawsze ją wychwala i na każdym kroku idealizuje. I jak jest, żeczą chyba najbardziej znienawidzoną przez wszystkich fanów, to "problemy małżęniskię", gdzie Homer jest oczywiście "zawsze" złym mężem, który zapomniał który się pomylił, i niezrozumiał ukrytego przekazu.... Homer nawet za "nie zrozumienie ukrytego..." może zostać wyrzucony z domu, a Marge? Najlepiej sama Marge to powiedziała: "Nie przeprosze go, bo musze pokazać swoją pozycję..." s14e17..... Homer ma przepraszaćza wszystko ona nie musi.... a nejlepsze było to że pod koniec odcinka i tak Homer przepraszał. O czym to świadczy... Marge cały czas buduje w Homerze poczucie winy, a ten, jak ofiara przemocy (tyle że w tym przypadku psychczej), już sam mówi że to jego wina lub że musi okazać swej "idealnej" żonie że jest czegoś wart. Homer swą podświadomą flustrację przelewa w alkochol od którego jest przez to uzależniony a co daje Marge kolejny pretekst do mówienie "Homer jesteś okropny...". Marge wypomina Homerowi lenistwo... prawda, w pracy mało robi, w domu też.... Ale ile ona robi, przykładne pani domu ? Jeszcze rozumiem małe dziecko w domu więc ktoś się musi zając ale Marge już podejmowała się różnych prac, z nudów, które "gdy się jej znudziły" rzucała. (W USA prace domowe, typowe dla gospodyś domowych, mogą zajmować już tylko ok.15 h tygodniowo) więc Marge pracuje w domu przez ok.2h dzennie i wszystko zrobione ? Marge po ślubie z Homerem nie pracowała, mimo że Bart i Lisa chodzili do szkoły. Dodatkowo Marge wymaga od Homera by ten zajoł się typowymi męskimi sprawami w domu np. z Simpsons: The Movie Homer miał listę prac do wykonania.... Jak można zauwrzyć Homer jest łysy (wiadomo gen simpsonów ale jego brat mimo że starszy ma włosy), włosy mogą wypaść po przez stres i zmęczenie. Homer jest też całkowicie nie zadbany........ Homer jest wrakiem, którego doi Marge która nim manipuluje. Oczywiście Marge w jakiś sposób płaci swojemu mężowi za to wszystko, nie zachowuje się jak Peggi Bundy.... Marge dba o sibie bo ma na to czas, zirudło utrzymania jakim jest Homer, oraz dzieci które nie widzą złej Marge gdyż ona ich tak wychowała..... (Było o tym naprawdę sporo). (Było o zgrzytach na tle Marge vs Homer) Odcinek opowiadający o romasie Marge s19e11 "that 90's show". W tym odcinku Marge zaprezentowała swój egoizm. Marge postanowiła pójść na studia które postanowił opłacić i tak już biedny Homer, a na studiach Marge zabujała się w profesorze. Romans trwał, Marge nawet na oczach Homera gdy byli parą odjechała na rowerku z profesorem. Gdy Homer pokłucił się z Marge, ta postanowiła od niego odejść. Związek jednak poszedł nie po jej myśli, gdyż okazało się że to profesor był manipulantem "ten próbował ją przkonać do zmiany zdnia na temat ślubu". Marge odeszła od profesora, dostrzegła jednak że Homer wciąż ją kocha więc postanowiła skorzstać z sytuacji. I "łaskawie" wrucić do Homera. Wtedy Marge zdała sobie sprawe że tylko Homer może być jej przepustą do wymarzonego życia......... (Więcej o nawiązaniach nie pamiętam...) Więc jak jest ? Marge tak naprawde nie zawiele się różni od swoich siustr, przyodziała jednak maskę aby wszyscy uwarzali ją za wspaniałą osobę, jednak każdy kto poznawał ją bliżej zaczynał ja nie lubić. Jedynym wyjątkiem jest Homer który jest zaślepiony miłością, więc Marge owinela sobie go wokół palca aby tylko go utrzymać przy sobie, jednocześnie wciąż nim gardząc robiąc awantury bo dobrze wie że Homer się wezimie w garść i zacznie o nią walczyć. Dzieci kochają matkę bo jest ich matką. Marge mimo wszystko nie chce stracić też swojej reputacji w mieście dlaetego też odżuca wszelkie możliwe zdrady, ona nie robi tego z miłości tylko z egoizmu i oboy przed utratą marnej ale wyrabianej przez lata reputacji. Marge używa maski nawet przed swoją rodziną (Patty, Selma i jej matka) z obawy przed utratą reputacji (ktoś podejrzy i rozpowie). Marge jest też siwietną manipulatką, dlatego potrafi odwrucić winę za błąd na Homera np.s17e03.... Marge ma tak naprawde złote życie, od ślubu nie pracuje (tylko wtedy gdy się jej zachce), zajmuje się tylko domem i Meggie (która w serialu aż tyle opieki nie potrzebuje). Więc co może robić cały dzień ? Jedyny odcike który może obalić tą teorie jest odcinek s03e12 "I married Marge" gdzie postacie Homera i Marge były przedstawione bardzo ładnie, było widać ich bolączki poświęcenie Homera, wyznanie Marge.... powiem tak, ta opowieść nigdy nie miała miejsca bo była opowiadana przez Homera. Który zapewne ubarwił nieco historię która mogła wyglądać zupełnie inaczej , bo jakby niebyło opowieść była bardzo słodka wręcz bajkowa (wiadomo o co chodzi). To samo tyczy się innych retrospekcji w których to Marge ubarwiała swoją postać a tak naprawde mogła postęmpywać inaczej. Wiadomym jest że Marge bardzo często się wsicieka gdy Homer coś zrobi ale w retrospekcjach reaguje bardziej płączliwię. Przypadek. Jest też jeszcze jedna możliwośc, otóż Marge może nie wiedzieć że jest taką osobą. A wynikałoby to z tego że była tęmpiona przez siostry jak i w szkole gdzie była wyrzutkiem społecznym, przez co cierpi na "chrobę afektywną dwubiegunową". Ale Marge już była kilka razy u psychologa i nic takiego nie wykryto. Narazie tyle o tej teori, licze na recenzje Alexus242 tych dwóch teorii. Cześć